


Amongst the Mango Trees

by ViolaMoon



Series: Viola's Dramione Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Australia, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Hermione flees to Australia to live with her parents after she discovers she is pregnant a few months after the war. Under the mango tree, she comes to terms with the fact that the man she loves is marrying someone else and the new life she would now live. Little did she know, things were not as it seemed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Viola's Dramione Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Amongst the Mango Trees

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign as we are about to start our descent into Sydney. If you haven't already done so, please take your seat and fasten your seat belt…"

Hermione lifted her head out of the book she was reading and placed it in her bag as she listened to the announcement. The book - a guide to Magical Australia – was transfigured into a Muggle guidebook. Just what she needed now that she was taking such a drastic step.

'Almost there, little one,' she thought, her hand resting for a moment on the slight swell of her abdomen. Despite the unexpectant news, Hermione had adjusted quickly to the idea that she would be a teenage mother. It hadn't been her plan. She had planned on returning to Hogwarts for her seventh year and get a career afterwards; starting a family had only ever come after that in her head. Now everything had changed.

The decision to move to Australia was drastic, but she knew what people would say if they knew her secret. The Golden Girl of the Wizarding World, pregnant and unmarried, carrying the 'spawn' of a former Death Eater? She would be eaten alive by the likes of Rita Skeeter. Hermione couldn't have that. She wouldn't allow her child to grow up with that burden.

As she gathered up her belongings, she wondered if she would ever see him again. If he ever found out what she'd done, taking his first child away from him to raise on the other side of the world… he may never forgive her.

A short fling which turned into so much more. She had been tasked with restoring the library at Hogwarts after the war and to her surprise, Draco had volunteered to help her. For over a month, they spent most of their days together. At first, they'd argued and bickered and spent hours in silence. But over time that had changed, and they realised how much they had in common. This led to something neither of them had expected.

As she stepped out of the plane, the warm southern air hit Hermione and she felt all the tension she was carrying melt from her shoulders. It had been a long flight, flights in fact. She had flown from Heathrow to Singapore and then on to Sydney. It was a bold choice, flying instead of using a Portkey but this way she avoided detection.

A short taxi ride and she found herself in front of her parents' house. She had returned quickly just after the war had ended and reversed the memory charm on them. They had been angry, but they'd understood why she'd done what she'd done.

"Hermione love!" Her mum called and ran out to hug her. Her dad followed quietly. He paid the taxi driver and then hugged her too. He took her luggage as her mum led her into the house. Hermione hoped they hadn't noticed her stomach. It was at least concealed under layers.

Hermione noticed as she stepped into the house that they had obviously been waiting for her. A huge jug of what looked like freshly made lemonade and some sort of cake lay waiting for her on the table. It was then that Hermione realised just how ravenous she actually was.

She sat down and as her parents sat down on either side of the table, Hermione felt like she was home. She just needed to break the news to them.

"So love, we are very happy that you are coming to stay for a while, but why so sudden? Don't you have to go back to Hogwarts soon?" her dad asked, serving her a piece of cake as Hermione helped herself to a big glass of lemonade. Her fingers traced the edge of the plate as she took a deep breath.

"Mum… Dad… I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I am moving to Australia to live with you as well…" she paused. "I'm pregnant."

Silence followed. She looked up. Her mum looked conflicted like she wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about the news. Her dad looked furious.

"Who?" he demanded, "Who is he?" His face tightened yet his eyes gazed softly on her. He pitied her. She had her proud nature from him and she hated that he looked at her that way.

"He doesn't know… it was a mistake, we had something special but… his family, they wanted to marry him off to a proper little pureblood girl. They announced his engagement just after I found out about the baby," she explained, urging her dad to calm down. "I will be okay. I will get a job, I will get in touch with the Australian Ministry of Magic, maybe see if I can finish my studies here."

"Hermione, are you sure?" her mum said, reaching across to take her hand. "What about Harry and Ron? Do they know?" Hermione shook her head.

"I will write to them," she said, gripping her mum's hand. "I just need some time."

**xxx**

It was a month later that she finally wrote to Harry and Ron. She explained that she had decided to take at least the next year off to spend time with her parents and that they shouldn't worry; she was fine. Hermione asked about them, about Auror training and Ginny returning to Hogwarts. Her fingers itched to write the question she was not sure she wanted the answer to. Had he married her? Did he miss her?

As she moved into the second trimester, Hermione started to settle into her new life. She got a part-time job at a little café close to her parents' house, right on the beach. Café Mango was a small white shack with a lot of outdoor seating. Surrounded by a grove of mango trees, it bordered a small private beach, which was popular with families. Even when she wasn't working, she could be found on the swinging bench, a book in hand and a cool drink nearby. The sweet scent of the mangos combining with the fresh sea breeze.

The heat took some getting used to as she fanned herself with her book. Her first week there, her mum had taken her shopping for clothes which were more appropriate for the Australian climate and more importantly, her ever-growing belly.

Hermione thought about him constantly as the child inside her moved. She wondered if it would look like him. Would her child inherit his blond hair? His chiselled face and grey eyes?

No matter what, she was looking forward to meeting him or her more and more each day. She had decided not to learn the gender. Despite the uncertainty of it, she liked not knowing. It gave her something to focus on, something that wasn't her unborn child's father and his impending marriage.

"Hermione love!" a voice called and pulled her from her book. Without realising it, she had been rubbing the swell of her abdomen and feeling the small kicks. Her mum was moving towards her, with an expression she couldn't read.

Hermione went to move, but her mum stopped her. "No, stay there." She sat down next to her.

"What is it, Mum? Is Dad okay?" she asked. Her mum's strange expression was scaring her.

"He's fine love!" her mum said, before she reached into her handbag. She pulled out a letter which had already been opened.

"Harry wrote to me," she said. Hermione looked at her puzzled. Why would Harry write to her mother? Sure she hadn't written in close to two months now, but Hermione had told him that she was taking some time with her family.

"He's worried about you, love," her mother said. "Harry knows something's wrong, he doesn't understand."

Hermione nodded, of course, her best friend would suspect something. She, Hermione Granger, had decided not to return to Hogwarts, to school, her natural habitat. He knew her better than that.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" she said, her eyes tearing. "That I got knocked up by his rival? That said rival is getting married and seems to have forgotten me?" She had seen the pictures in the Australian version of the Daily Prophet. Draco looked as handsome as ever, if a little stone-faced. Astoria glowed. Maybe her little one would have a half-sibling soon, though propriety said otherwise.

"Hermione…," her mum murmured and wrapped her arms around her. "You need to read this." Her mum handed her the envelope and then stood up. "I will sit right over there. I am here if you need me."

Hermione put down her book and peered inside the envelope. She pulled out the letter, written in Harry's chicken scratch.

* * *

> _Dear Hermione,_
> 
> _I am sorry, I had to write to your mum first, but I knew you would ignore this otherwise._
> 
> _It's almost Christmas and it seems quiet here in Britain without you._
> 
> _Ginny is doing well at school but I know that she misses you too._
> 
> _Something happened to you, didn't it? I know you, you're my sister, and I know you're hiding something._
> 
> _I've only realised when I got a very unexpected visitor to my office the other day. t I put two and two together, you know._
> 
> _Malfoy visited me. He was looking for you, Hermione. He looked… lost. He didn't say what it was about, but the next day, there was an article in the Daily Prophet. They broke up, Hermione._
> 
> _You love him, don't you? You left because of him._
> 
> _I didn't tell him, it's not my place. I don't know what happened between you two, but I promised to deliver something to you. A simple revelio on the envelope will do the trick._
> 
> _I love you Hermione, please come back. It's not the same without you._

* * *

Hermione put the letter down for a moment as she noticed that the tears were streaming down her face. Harry knew, at least part of the truth, but with the news that Draco was looking for her, it was too much. A kick came from her little one, as if to tell her everything would be okay.

She felt the envelope and with a quick look around to make sure no-one was looking, she pulled out her wand and said "Revelio."

Inside, two things appeared. Hermione quickly stowed her wand away and pulled out the first item. It was a clipping from the Daily Prophet. It was a tiny article, most likely because of the content.

The headline drew her eye first.

Malfoy marriage falls short

It showed a picture of Draco and Astoria unlike any of the other pictures she had seen. In this one Astoria was anything but glowing. Her usual graceful expression was sour, and Draco seemed softened, relieved. Hermione scanned the article; it didn't say much. Just that they had decided not to marry, that Draco had called it off but no reason was given as to why.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to the remaining item in the envelope. It was another letter. She recognised his handwriting immediately. She wanted to read it, she did, but she wasn't ready. She tucked it back in the envelope and pocketed it.

"What did he say?" her mum asked, but Hermione knew she had read it. She was just like her in that way, far too curious.

"He told me about Draco… about the baby's father."

"So it is Draco…" she said with a smile. Hermione turned to look at her in surprise. "Yes I knew, don't think I haven't seen the way you look at that newspaper and that picture of him and that little woman."

"He broke it off with her… he asked Harry where I am, and he sent me a letter."

"Well, what are you going to do? Are you going to read it? Maybe he wants to get back together with you," her mum said. "He deserves to know that he is going to be a father, love. Your little one will want to know him."

Hermione nodded, "Soon. I will, I promise… I'm just not ready."

**xxx**

The letter sat on her dresser for two more months. Soon, working became too much. Her very swollen belly made her back hurt and she waddled when she walked. However, the swinging bench by the beach was her spot. She had taken to sewing baby clothes and reading her pregnancy books, preparing for the birth of her child.

She thought of names, but each one reminded her of him. Despite everything, Hermione knew she loved him, but somehow, the distance and the time they had spent apart made her hesitate. Her Gryffindor courage failed her as she dreaded telling him the truth. Would he hate her for hiding this from him?

It wouldn't be long now, her baby would be here and then it would be too late. A mental block in her mind told her to keep the letter closed, keep her feelings closed and then she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hermione," a voice called and this time, her Dad stood there. He had obviously been out in the garden for far too long and his skin was a shade Hermione could only describe as lobster coloured.

"Dad, you really should wear more sunscreen," she giggled and budged over so he could sit next to her. They sat in silence as the cool air that swept up from the sea cooled them.

"Hermione love. You need to read this." He handed her the letter. She looked at him and then at the letter confused. Why now? She had put it off for so long, why did she need to now?

"I'm not ready," she said, her lip quivering.

"I don't think you will ever be, love. But you need to read this. Before this little tyke arrives." He placed a hand on her abdomen. "Do it for him or her."

Hermione nodded.

"I need to go do some errands but I will be back later to help you home okay?" he said. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Dad."

Her hands shook as she opened the letter.

* * *

> _Hermione._
> 
> _Where are you?_
> 
> _Why did you leave me?_
> 
> _I love you – I'm ready to defy my father and break up with Astoria – love you._
> 
> _Please let me in._
> 
> _Our short time repairing the library was like a destined meeting. Never have I felt more connected to a person like I did with you._
> 
> _But then you were gone, and I felt so alone. Please, let me love you._
> 
> _Tell me where you are and let me meet you again._
> 
> _Forever yours,_
> 
> _Draco._

* * *

Her heart ached. She didn't know he felt that way. She ached for him. What was she doing?

Hermione needed to see him now. She went to stand up and a kick from her little one reminded her of where she was. She was in Australia and heavily pregnant, she couldn't travel! She couldn't go to him. She needed to write to him, now. A nervous energy churned away inside her and her baby seemed to move along with it.

"Granger."

She thought about her dad. He would come back for her soon, hopefully he would be here quickly. That way she could get home, so she could write to him. Draco needed to know, he needed to know that he was to be a father.

"GRANGER!"

Finally, she heard it and she spun around. There he was, seeming so uncharacteristically relaxed in a white tank and board shorts. His shoulders tinted pink under the scorching sun. His eyes only for her.

"Draco…," she moved as fast as she could, and she could see him coming towards her as well. Unsurprisingly, he got to her first, his arms around her.

"I found you… I can't believe I found you," he said in a husky tone. "I'e looked everywhere, I even bugged Potter to tell me. He didn't by the way, in case you're wondering."

"Then how?" she asked as he pulled her to sit down again, his hand cupped hers as it rested on her bump.

"Your mum." He brushed his other hand along her arm as he was trying to soak up any contact from her he could. "She wrote to me and told me about the baby. She was nervous about it, she didn't want to betray your trust but…"

"She had to do it," she said. "I was scared and stubborn… I'm sorry, I panicked, I saw the engagement announcement just after I found out that I was pregnant and I ran…"

"I admit," Draco said. "I was mad when I read your mum's letter. This is my baby Hermione, my son or daughter." Hermione bit her lip. She'd expected that. Why wouldn't he be mad?

"I thought about it but you were getting married, the last thing you needed was an illegitimate child to throw into the mix and then Harry wrote with your letter and I… didn't want to leave my little retreat." She looked around at the calm waves in the distance.

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, we have plenty of time to make up for that. Though, you owe me," he said with a devious smile. Hermione smiled. That was the Slytherin she knew. "I could live here too, you know, it would be nice to escape the rain."

"I can live with that." She smiled back at him as her baby made itself known with a huge contraction.

Soon any sense of romance was lost as their child decided now that its parents were united again, it needed to arrive. A wet patch appeared below her and she cried out.

"What's happening?" Draco said, his eyes – usually so cool – seemed to hold a storm in its grey depths.

"The baby, it's coming!" She gripped the side of the bench and breathed. Her baby had to ruin the moment. But there was plenty of time to talk later, she hoped.

xxx

Several hours later, Hermione lay in a hospital bed in Antipodes General, the Australian Wizarding Hospital, a little blonde bundle in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Draco said as he sat in a chair beside the bed. "Thank you for sheltering her… for caring for her." His cold exterior was gone, and instead was the man she had fallen in love with, a passionate man who loved her and Ophelia, their daughter.

"I can't believe that we are only just meeting her, it seems like we were meant to have her, if that makes sense," Draco said as he traced the little girl's hand.

"What do we do then?" she asked, "What about your family? I don't think your mother and father will agree with you moving to Australia to live with Muggles."

Draco reached across and kissed her. "This is my life, our life. We will live it how we choose, if they can't accept that…" he paused as Ophelia stirred in Hermione's arms. "I tried living without you and I don't know about you, but it was like I was waiting for my life to begin. I was in a limbo, not truly living. With you… and Ophelia, I feel alive, I don't want this to end. I want us to be together. No matter what they say."

Hermione smiled and she pressed her forehead to his. She didn't know where their life would lead, but she will enjoy discovering this new chapter with him and their new little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the International Wizarding School Competition:
> 
> [School]: Ilvermorny
> 
> [Year] standing in for year 6
> 
> [Prompts]:
> 
> Main: [Plot point] Teenage pregnancy
> 
> Additional: [Emotion] Expectancy, [Quote] "My whole life has been pledged to this meeting with you." - Alexander Pushkin
> 
> [Theme]: Riddle House – Rebirth – Closing a chapter of life/discovering a new self
> 
> [WC]: 3261
> 
> This story was also written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments) – Assignment #11
> 
> Religious Education: Esbats– Task #5: Write about a pregnancy.


End file.
